


First Kiss

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [336]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pre-Series, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The first time she kissed him, it was a shock to both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 September 2016  
> Word Count: 235  
> Prompt: innocence  
> Summary: The first time she kissed him, it was a shock to both of them.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: There will most likely be more about this. I like exploring the relationship between Kelly and Damien, especially figuring in Amani, their favorite third wheel. There is something fun about the details of their relationship.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first time she kissed him, it was a shock to both of them. Neither had been all that sure what it was they were doing, but they really didn't want to put any kind of label on it. Labels involved expectations, and neither of them wanted to deal with the expectations of dating. They were coworkers, friends, confidants. Why did they need to be anything else to each other?

For the first day or two after it happened, she kept her distance. She blamed the alcohol for her brash boldness in kissing him. That's all it could possibly be. 

They'd all been drinking that night, the three of them, celebrating the nomination she'd received for a previous assignment. Amani had gone to replace the cheap, but cold beers that went down easier with each successive one drunk. Damien was teasing her about being too fancy and highbrow for a couple of shmucks like him and Amani. She meant to shut him up, that was all. Instead, she found her lips against his, and her eyes slipped shut in the process of letting his lips move gently against hers.

Amani's raucous laugh as he stumbled back to them, three bottles precariously balanced in his hands, pulled them apart. The bar was too dimly lit to see what Damien's reaction was, but she was happy for it. It meant that even Amani didn't know what happened.


End file.
